Redum
by Amber Lamarr
Summary: [#TAKABURCHALLENGE] Adalah gerimis yang mengusir sekerumun gagak di barisan mega-mega pucat. Adalah gerimis jua yang memudarkan jingga pada lautan tak berujung menjadi redum. Gerimis ini membawa pilu tak berkesudahan ... untuk petangmu ... dan untuk kekasihmu.


Adalah gerimis yang mengusir sekerumun gagak di barisan mega-mega pucat.

Adalah gerimis jua yang memudarkan jingga pada lautan tak berujung menjadi redum.

Gerimis ini membawa pilu tak berkesudahan ... untuk petangmu ... dan untuk kekasihmu.

* * *

 **Naruto** _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any advantages by publishing this fanfiction, only for_ **#TakaburChallenge**.

 **Redum** , _a fanfiction written by_ Arionyxle and Amber Lamarr _with_ **AU, 2nd POV, Romance/Tragedy** , _etc_.

* * *

 **.**

 **re·dum** [2] _kl a_ suram; redup; mendung; redam.

.

* * *

Kau masih menggauli lamunmu. Membisu di depan jendela, mengamati tetesan gerimis yang mulai menjelma menjadi hujan. Tak ada kata, mulutmu rapat, hanya suara tetes hujan lancang mengetuk jendela kamarmu.

Sunyi.

Kau bahkan masih mengenakan gaun pengantinmu, bersama sebuket mawar merah yang setia kaugenggam. Pagi tadi, kau telah lewati sakralnya upacara pemberkatanmu. Tuhan pun turut menyaksikan dalam agungnya naungan katedral, kidung berkumandang, berkat meruahi kebahagiaanmu. Banyak kerabat serta kolega yang datang, mereka mendoakan kebaikanmu, tak sepatutnya kaubalas dengan bermuram.

Sorot matamu hampa. Kosong. Hujan pun tak kau hiraukan, padahal ia ingin sekali mengajakmu berbincang. Mungkin sekadar berbicara ringan, siapa tahu?

Kali ini, matamu mengatup, kelopaknya berhasil menenggelamkan iris sewarna bunga lembayung.

Masih sunyi.

Suara hujan ini kian ingar kau dengar, tajam jatuh ke bumi.

Kau masih bisu, mematung, mengecup kesunyian yang kian lama menjadi kerabat dekatmu. Kauhela napas, kauhirup aroma hujan yang penuh kepiluan, seraya kau buka kembali sepasang matamu ... kali ini diiringi sebutir air yang menggantung, perlahan merembas ke sela-sela bibirmu yang terkunci rapat. Asin, kau cecap tangismu sendiri.

Dalam diam, isakmu menggema ... beradu dengan suara hujan yang lantas diiringi gelegar petir setelahnya.

Dalam bisu, likuid matamu hangat berkilau ... bayangannya tercermin pada kaca jendela yang sekian lama basah.

Kepalamu menunduk lesu, air mukamu muram, persis seperti petang kelabu yang menemanimu saat ini. Kau jatuhkan air matamu menuju lantai. Sementara itu, tanganmu perlahan bergerak membuka kedua engsel jendela, lantas kaubiarkan barisan hujan memasuki kamarmu; membasahimu.

Kau singkap gaun pengantinmu, kau angkat gaun putih itu hingga memperlihatkan sepasang betismu yang mulus dan jenjang. Dengan pasti kau pijaki ambang jendela sampai kau dapat berdiri di atasnya. Curam kau dapati, tentu saja karena kamarmu berada di lantai tujuh gedung apartemen yang sudah dua tahun kau tinggali ini.

Kau diam sejenak, sejurus kemudian kepalamu menengadah. Wajahmu menemui langit, menemui kelabu mega. Kaurasakan kasar likuid hujan menghantam wajahmu, menemui matamu, meleleh bersama tangismu yang belum jua berhenti.

Hembus angin senantiasa membelai rambut basahmu, tak luput pula mengibarkan gaun pengantinmu. Sekilas terlihat cantik, sama seperti saat kau berjalan menuju altar pagi tadi, ketika kau berdiri di hadapan pendeta yang siap memimpin upacara pernikahanmu.

" _Saudara Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrimu ... menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamamu ... dalam suka maupun duka ... dalam sedih dan bahagia ... sampai maut memisahkan?"_

"..."

Lelaki itu diam. Tangismu menjadi.

Di ambang jendela kau berkubang nestapa. Tanpa sengaja kau jatuhkan buket bunga—yang sedari tadi kau genggam—menuju genangan air di bawahnya. Kelopaknya berpencar, tak lagi padu membentuk satu kuntum yang menawan. Menjadi fragmen-fragmen yang jua menggambarkan hatimu saat ini.

" _Naruto, tolong katakan sesuatu ... aku mohon."_

" _..._ _ **.**_ _"_

Pagi itu kau memohon ... pada lelakimu, pada calon suamimu.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang kaudengar hanya isak para undangan yang meruahi katedral, pun dengan isakmu sendiri yang bercampur daripada-nya. Kini, kau rasakan tubuhmu melemah, suhu badanmu memanas.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menantang hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

" _Hentikan pernikahan ini, Hinata!"_

Suara seorang lelaki menggema, berteriak dari salah satu kursi undangan. Nadanya terdengar gemetar, sontak seluruh pandangan tertuju pada sosok tersebut. Air mata lelaki itu meleleh, sama seperti para undangan lain yang tengah nanar menatapnya.

" _Kau sudah gila! Kautahu sendiri pernikahan ini akan sia-sia saja!"_

Lelaki itu tampak meninggalkan kursinya, menuju ke arah pintu gereja, lantas keluar dengan lancangnya. Seorang wanita berambut sewarna jambon turut menyusul di belakangnya.

Seketika para undangan riuh berbincang; ada yang mengutuk tindakan lelaki itu, ada yang turut keluar dari gereja karena mungkin setuju dengannya, ada pula yang masih duduk khidmat menyertai pemberkatan.

Sementara itu, kau masih menunggu jawaban seorang pria di sebelahmu.

" _Kau tak mungkin bisa menikahi mayat, Hinata!"_

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lagi, kali ini ia berteriak dari luar. Cukup keras sampai terdengar seisi gereja. Sontak kau terhenyak, kautatap sesosok pria yang tengah terbaring damai dalam peti matinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, senada dengan rambut pirang yang selalu kaukagumi itu.

" _Naruto-_ kun _..._ _ **.**_ _"_

Kau sapa jasad itu dengan lembut, lirih sebenarnya. Kau usap lalu sepasang pipi kekasihmu dengan penuh kasih, seakan tak kau hiraukan hardikan lelaki yang keluar beberapa saat lalu dari gereja ini.

" _Naruto-_ kun _, apa yang Sasuke katakan itu tidak benar, kan?"_

Matamu basah.

Hatimu pun sakit. Dari lubuknya yang terdalam, kau akui bahwa memang benar kau telah menikahi sesosok mayat. Tak ada dusta yang diucapkan pemuda itu, kekasihmu telah mati ... telah menjadi mayat. Berada di dunia yang berbeda denganmu sekarang ini.

Kau usap wajah kekasihmu lalu, kau temukan kedamaian menyeruak seketika. Sekalipun matanya terkatup, sekalipun tak kau lihat lagi samudera di baliknya.

Kau dekatkan bibirmu dengan bibir pucatnya, seketika pula kau rasakan kehangatan dalam dingin tidur panjangnya.

" _Terima kasih, Naruto-_ kun _."_

Hingga pada detik ini, bersama kecupan terakhirmu, kau siap relakan kekasihmu menemui Sang Maha Punya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunmu memudar, kau temui kembali kenyataan bahwa dirimu masih berdiri di ambang jendela apartemenmu. Di luar kamar terdengar riuh suara memanggil namamu, bahkan terdengar pula suara pintu yang berusaha dibuka paksa.

Kau tak pedulikan.

Pandanganmu mengabur bersama likuid hujan yang terus menerus tajam menghunjam kulit wajahmu.

"Apa kau tak kesepian, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanyamu pada petala raya yang kian menggelap. Kausanggakan rindumu pada dedaunan terbang yang langgas tak bertuan, "Apa kau tak kedinginan?"

Kau dekap dirimu erat, seakan kau tengah mendekap kekasihmu yang kini sudah membujur kaku dalam liang lahatnya. Kaurasakan kehampaan teramat sangat. Andai saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin malam ini kau akan lewatkan berdua saja dengan kekasihmu. Tidak, tepatnya adalah suaminya—jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi.

" _Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai rumah, pesta bujangnya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu."_

" _Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto-_ kun _, cepat sampai rumah."_

" _Kau pun tidur yang nyenyak, ya ... kau harus tampil cantik besok. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-_ chan _."_

Air matamu kembali meleleh. Kau selalu suka nada bicaranya, penuh kehangatan dan mendamaikan. Pemuda itu masih sempat mengucapkan rasa sayangnya terhadapmu sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_ , sungguh." Suaramu lirih beradu dengan embus angin petang.

Kilat menyambar tak henti, di ujung barat sana kau tangkap rupa kekasihmu pada matahari yang hendak tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba kau sangsi akan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau benar rela ditinggal mati kekasihmu?

Sunyi.

Kau pun bergelut dalam diam, tak kuasa menjawab.

Bersama ketidakpastian ini, kau langkahkan kaki kananmu keluar jendela, melayang. Kau jadikan kaki kirimu saja sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Kau buang napasmu lumayan panjang, sejurus kemudian kau tutup matamu perlahan. Ketika kaki kirimu hendak melangkah, kau rasakan hangat menyeruaki tubuhmu, kau rasakan pula sebentuk dekapan melingkari area pinggangmu.

Tak asing. Sentuhan ini, acapkali kau rasakan.

"Rupanya kauhadir, Naruto- _kun_."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau pikir saat membuka matamu, yang kau lihat adalah kekasihmu. Bukan ruangan serba putih, bau tajam obat dan tatapan dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya tampak khawatir dengan keadaanya.

Tidak, bukan ini yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sang kekasih hatimu. Bukan bersama mereka.

Kau abaikan semua perkataan mereka, seolah eksistensi mereka semua tidaklah penting. Namun diantara semua orang, kau menyadari ada seseorang yang mirip dengan lelaki yang meneriakimu di katerdal. Namun warna kulitnya lebih pucat dan dia tidak seperti yang lainnya, mencoba untuk memberikan nasihat yang tidak berguna.

"Jika ingin mati, seharusnya jangan membuat keributan seperti ini," ucapnya saat semua orang sudah pergi dari ruanganmu. Membuatmu menatapnya dan dia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bodoh. Menikah dengan mayat dan sekarang mencoba untuk mati?"

Diam. Kau tidak paham apapun.

"Kenapa ekspresimu Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan tawa. Namun dirimu tahu, di setiap katanya terkadung sarkasme yang kuat. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya. Kau pecundang."

Lalu jika aku pecundang, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?

Dia melangkah mendekatimu dan saat tiba di depanmu, ia melemparkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang tebal tepat di wajahmu.

"Buka saja dan setelah itu pikirkan, apa dirimu pantas untuk mati untuknya?"

Dan dengan itupun, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanmu di ruangan memuakkan ini.

Kau memilih untuk abai dengan yang diberikan lelaki yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya siapa. Namun nyatanya sisa logikamu masih ada, memberontak untuk membuat kau membuka isi amplop tersebut.

Rasanya saat itu, ada tangan yang tidak kasat mata menamparmu. Menyeretmu paksa untuk kembali kepada realita. Jantungmu seolah diremas sekuat tenaga dan mensubtansi karbon dioksida dengan oksigen jauh lebih sulit.

Di sana ada foto Naruto, kekasihmu. Tetapi nyatanya ia tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Di lembar foto lainnya, ada beberapa lelaki yang kau pun kenal siapa mereka. Teman Naruto, orang-orang pencetus pesta lajang. Semakin banyak lembar foto yang netranya lihat, semakin jua kau merasa logika dirimu memaksa untuk mengambil alih semuanya. Mencoba memenangkan konfortasi dengan perasaanmu yang sekarang ingin menyusul kekasihmu.

Kau mencoba mendustai dirimu sendiri bahwa kekasihmu telah berubah, padahal tidak. Kau mencoba untuk abai dengan fakta jika dia selalu menyakitimu, lagi dan lagi dengan bermain bersama wanita lain. Kau selalu memaafkannya, karena kau pikir ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau terlalu luluh dengan ucapan cinta darinya, meskipun pikiranmu selalu bertanya, apakah itu hanyalah bualan semata atau realitasnya?

Acapkali kau ingin berhenti, lalu dia akan meminta maaf. Terus berulang, menjadi sebuah siklus yang entah telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Kau kembali memeluk diri, mengigit bibir bawahmu sekuat mungkin agar isak tidak lolos dari mulutmu. Likuid asin entah sudah berapa lama mengalir dari netranya dan pada akhirnya isakan lolos jua dari mulutmu.

"Naruto tidak seperti itu! Dia mencintaiku!" jeritmu dan melempar seluruh foto-foto di pangkuanmu ke sembarang arah.

Tapi kau tahu, dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, bahwa semua yang tergambar di lembar-lembar foto itu adalah realitas yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Mengenakan pakaian putih dan di lehernya ada stetoskop. Tatapannya dingin, meskipun selalu senyum tercetak di wajah lelaki itu.

Semua orang yang dikenalnya lambat laun mulai berkurang intensitasnya untuk berkunjung. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada samasekali. Membuatmu tersadar bahwa kau dibuang oleh semua orang. Mungkin mereka semua tengah menertawakanmu sekarang, karena kau tampak menyedihkan dan pecundang.

"Sampai kapan kau tinggal di sini? Aku muak harus memeriksa orang yang jelas-jelas sehat sepertimu," sindirnya di sudut ruangan sana. Tangannya memegang secangkir teh yang baru diseduh untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa menawarimu—meskipun jika iya, kau juga takkan sudi menerimanya—yang kau balas dengan diam.

"Aku tahu keluarga Hyuuga itu memang kaya raya, tapi ini rumah sakit dan bukan rumah penitipan orang bodoh," lelaki itu mematahkan biskuit yang ada di toples kaca yang dikirimkan oleh Hanabi sebelum mencelupkannya ke dalam teh dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Kau melihatnya merasa kekanakan. Tidak sesuai dengan sakratis yang selama ini selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cepat telepon keluargamu. Suruh mereka membawamu pergi," lelaki itu tampaknya telah menghabiskan tehnya dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu tatapan kau dan dia bersinggungan, lalu lelaki itu mendengus. "Masih banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkan pantas berada ruangan ini daripada merawat seseorang sepertimu. Sehat secara fisik, sakit secara mental."

Kau ingin bersuara, berkata bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, hanya bisa menelan seluruh perkataanya tanpa mencoba untuk memprotesnya.

"Kau lebih baik bilang pada keluargamu untuk memasukanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa, Hyuuga." Kalimat terakhirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup pintu ruangannya dan membuatmu melempar gelas yang ada di genggamanmu ke pintu.

Kau marah, karena kau tahu jika dirimu tidak gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi masih yakin dirimu tidak gila, hah?" perkataan sinis lelaki itu membuatmu tidak mengatakan apapun. Sementara lelaki itu tengah sibuk bergelut dengan perban di pergelangan tangan kirimu dan kau akhirnya tahu siapa namanya saat melihat nama yang berada di dada kiri jas putihnya.

Sai. Shimura Sai, yang seingatmu adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke.

Pantas mereka berdua terlihat mirip.

"Sudah kubilang, jika ingin mati jangan membuat keributan," lelaki itu menatapmu tajam dan tidak ada senyuman—yang palsu—yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kau ingat apa yang terjadi. Setelah kau melemparkan gelas ke pintu dan membuat gelas bening menjadi fragmen yang tidak sama besar, kau mendapatkan ide untuk menyusul kekasihmu. Mengambil fragmen terbesar dan awalnya kau mencoba menggengamnya. Likuid marun dan bau anyir menusuk hidungmu, sebelum kau akhirnya menggoreskan fragmen itu ke nadi yang ada di tanganmu.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, saat kau membuka kelopak matamu, netramu menangkap sosok lelaki itu tengah memasang perban untukmu.

"Kupikir seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal pintar pada akhirnya menggunakan logikanya untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan." Lagi, lelaki itu berkata sakratis dan duduk di pojok ruangan dengan segelas teh yang baru dibuatnya. "Cinta ternyata bisa membuat seseorang menjadi dungu ya? Tidak kusangka."

"Diam," kau akhirnya tidak tahan untuk abai dengan semua perkataanya. Menatapnya tajam dan saat tatapan mereka berdua bersinggungan, lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti orang gila sepertimu?"

"Diam, kau brengsek!"

"Dan kau memilih jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek. Lebih menyedihkan mana?"

Kau tidak menjawab dan tidak ada barang terdekatmu yang bisa dilemparkan kepada lelaki itu, membuatnya menertawakanmu. Membuatmu ingin turun dari tempat tidurmu dan mencekiknya, membuat dia berhenti melontarkan wicara yang mengesalkanmu.

"Aku sudah menelepon keluargamu," lelaki itu lagi-lagi mematahkan biskuit pemberian Hanabi menjadi dua bagian dan mencelupkannya ke dalam tehnya. "Aku bilang pada mereka, sekali lagi kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri, lebih baik mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa saja."

"Tapi aku tidak gila!"

"Orang waras tidak akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Kau menatap garang kepada lelaki itu dan ia tampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Kau sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangmu, mendatanginya. Dinginnya marmer menyapa kakimu dan kau melangkah menujunya dengan menarik tiang yang menggantung cairan infus serta kantong darah.

"Oh, kau. Mau minum teh?" lelaki itu menyodorkan gelasnya dan kau menepis gelas itu hingga terbanting di lantai. Menjadi fragmen yang tidak sama besar. Lalu arah pandang lelaki itu yang tadinya menatap fragmen-fragmen yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi suatu benda bernama gelas menuju ke arahmu. "Lalu apa sekarang, Hyuuga- _san_?"

Kedua tanganmu terangkat dan mendekat ke leher jenjang lelaki pucat itu. Kau tidak peduli setelah ini benar-benar di cap gila oleh semua orang, asalkan ia bisa menutup mulut orang di depannya ini.

Tapi nyatanya kau tidak bisa, karena pandanganmu memburam. Likuid asin mengalir dari wajahmu dan isakan lolos dari mulutmu. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia pun juga tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tangismu.

"A-Aku mencintainya," isakmu dan mulai mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. "Ta-Tapi kenapa ia selalu menyakitiku? Selalu mem-membuat janji hanya untuk diingkari?" kau mengusap likuid yang mengalir di wajahmu dengan kasar. "Apa aku ti-tidak pantas untuk dicintai oleh siapapun? Ba-bahkan keluargaku se-sejak aku lahir tidak mencintaiku."

"Tentang pertanyaanmu soal Naruto, ia tidak mencintaimu dan tidak pantas untuk bersamamu," lelaki itu menghapus air mata Hinata. "Dan tidak, kau masih pantas untuk dicintai."

Kau terisak dan kakimu sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanmu, memaksamu untuk mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Membuatmu terduduk di lantai dan lelaki itu berjongkok di depanmu setelah semenjak tadi ia memilih untuk tetap duduk di kursinya. Melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahumu dan tangannya yang lain mengusap rambutmu dengan pelan.

Rasa hangat yang kau rasakan. Sama seperti waktu itu kau rasakan saat memutuskan untuk hendak meloncat dari jendela apartemenmu dan kau kira itu adalah dekapan kekasihmu. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun untuk mencoba menghentikan tangismu.

Ia membiarkanmu mengatakan semua yang kau pikirkan. Sampai kau lelah dan berakhir dengan kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan di dalam lelapmu, kau seolah melihat kilas balik hidupmu. Bahwasanya sebenarnya kau dan lelaki itu sebenarnya pernah bersinggungan selama dua setengah darsawarsa eksistensimu di dunia ini. Bahwa ia melihatmu dalam diam. Bahwa ia mencoba untuk terus membantumu dalam gelap. Bahwa ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu tetapi kau tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di sisimu selama ini karena terlalu fokus mengejar seseorang yang nyatanya tidak mencintaimu sebesar cintamu padanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jadi pesan author** _ **starting wave**_ **ini minta untuk** _ **sad ending**_ **. Saya? Senang dapat petuahnya, huahahaha #yha #tjukup**

 **Aduh, saya merasa minder meneruskan fanfiksi ini. OMG diksinya bagus banget, apalah hamba ini yang hanyalah sebutir pasir kuarsa :")**

 **Maafkan saya ya author** _ **starting wave**_ **yang tulisannya ada beberapa yang saya sedikit ubah (spasi maupun ganti beberapa kata biar lebih cocok) dan jalan ceritanya yang terbanting sekali. Mana gantung pula. Saya hanyalah niubi yang butuh banyak buka kbbi :') #sip**

 **Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfiksi ini dan mungkin bisa meninggalkan review? Bukan buat saya, tapi buat patner saya (Arionxyle) yang** _ **starting**_ **-nya asdfghjkl keren banget. Saya mah apa atuh, kebanting banget diksinya pas ngelanjutin :')**


End file.
